


Keep Me Warm

by Masrrkan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan feels safe when Masrur is the one holding him at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

When one is away from the person they love most, it can lead to homesickness and loneliness.

 

For Masrur, those feelings are multiplied, even once he's back home. His love for a certain Heliohaptian is one-sided, so the most he can do watch and be happy with just being near his friend of many years.

 

At the end of one of Sinbad's many Welcome Home festivals, Masrur slinks to his bedroom to turn in for the night. However, on his short travel to his quarters, the sound of chains rattling echo through the halls.

 

Ah, yes. How could he forget. Sharrkan's room is right beside the fanalis' room.

 

The red haired man stops, upon hearing his name called out by a mostlikely imtoxicated Sharrkan.

 

"Maaaaaasrur!!" The bubbly voice calls out again, thought much louder than before.

 

The tan, older man jumps onto the taller redhead, kicks his legs back and tightening his hold around the fanalis' neck.

 

"How rude of you to not greet your senpai after being gone for so long!" He drunkenly slurrs, "I was so worried too," he mimics a very unimpressive sob.

 

Masrur only groans and continues to walk to his room, not bothering to shake off his senior, after many years have proven he will keep jumping back onto Masrur (not that Said Fanalis even minds).

 

"Come on, do you hate me that much?" Sharrkan pouts, "You used to carry me to my room each time I got drunk, now you won't even speak to me!" he whines even louder, and Masrur feels a bit hurt.

 

It is true that Masrur has recently been avoiding contact with his crush, but only because being closer will only make his situation worse. Masrur had planned to wait this all out, hoping it will just blow over and he can go back to being the grumpy friend of Sharrkan's he was before. 

 

Although, it seems that being distant also made this situation worse. On the ship, Masrur wouldn't sleep, because his thoughts of Sharrkan's voice bidding him a safe mission would keep him awake. His time in the country he would be visiting had been even worse, having his mind filled with Sharrkan's smile, how badly Masrur missed feeling his touch when Sharrkan would ignore the taller man's personal space.

 

Masrur's thoughts just revolved around Sharrkan.

 

And now, he's suddenly aware of a wet substance dripping onto his shoulder. Turning his head, Masrur is faced with a teary Sharrkan.

 

"Do you hate me?" he asks, the smell of alcohol on his breath reaching Masrur, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now," he lets go of Masrur's neck and topples down to the floor, not being able to catch himself properly in his drunken state.

 

Masrur turns to his friend and lifts him off the marble floor of the palace, gently patting the back of Sharrkan's head to comfort the crying, drunk swordsman.

 

"... I don't hate you." Masrur starts, and continues walking once his comrade had regained his ability to walk agin, "Actually, I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate you."

 

Sharrkan stumbles occasionally when trying to keep up with Masrur, and his hands reach out to grab the younger man's well muscled arm once he stops infront of Sharrkan's bedroom door.

 

 "You're not lying to me, are you?" Sharrkan's voice is soft, and less slurred than before.

 

Masrur, without thinking first, leans down and kisses Sharrkan's white hair softly. His face flushes, as does Sharrkan's, and Masrur leads his senior to his bed inside the room smelling heavily of exotic insense.

 

"I wouldn't lie to you. I promise." Masrur looks to his feet, and sighs once the now-sobering-up man is seated on the plush cushion of his bed.

 

Masrur turns to leave the room so he can turn in for the night, but is stopped once he hears Sharrkan whisper something that even Masrur couldn't catch.

 

"What was that?" he asks in a much gruffer voice than he intended.

 

"I said I love you."

 

At that, Masrur's eyes widened. His mouth opens to say something back, but no sound comes out. His heart races, and he's sure the visible flush on Sharrkan's tan skin means his heart is racing too.

 

Masrur slowly steps back over to Sharrkan, biting his lip and clenching his fists, he finds his voice and says "I love you too. I love you so much..."

 

A soft smile comes to Sharrkan's lips, and he pulls Masrur closer and pulls him down to kiss his dry lips that are nervously trembling in a way so unlike a proud man such as Masrur.

 

And Masrur sighs out through his nose and lets his arms wrap around the smaller man's sitting frame and kisses him like his life depends on his actions at this very moment.

 

Once they part, neither let their holds on each other loosen.

 

"It's been getting cold recently, Masrur." Sharrkan sighs with a smile, "would you stay with me tonight?"

 

Masrur nods, a rare, small smile gracing his lips and tempting his love to lean in to steal another shy kiss from the fanalis.

 

Closing the door quietly, Masrur then crawls into the bed and warmly fits himself to Sharrkan's laying form. His arms pull the tan man close and Masrur's lips find the tan skin of his neck to kiss softly and lovingly.

 

It's almost like he's dreaming.

 

"You know, Masrur..." Sharrkan's voice breaks the calming silence, "I feel so safe right now... With you." the white haired man turns to face the fanalis man, letting his slender fingers brush against a strong jaw and down Masrur neck.

 

"I'll make it my job to keep you safe, then." Masrur rests his forehead to the older man's, "I'll keep you safe... and warm." Masrur mumbles out, feeling sleep get the best of him.

 

Sharrkan lets out an airy chuckle and curls into Masrur's larger frame, "Thank you," he says after Masrur's finally fallen asleep, the two holding each other tightly amd warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some otp huhuhu


End file.
